One to Remember
by Troubled Serenity
Summary: Guests at Ginny and Harry's wedding, Hermione catches the bouquet and Draco catches the garter. They follow through the tradition and something seems to spark, leading to after-wedding fun. SEMI-LEMON. No readey if no likey.
1. Chapter 1

****A.N.-Hey you guys. This is a two-shot that contains...semi-lemon I guess you could call it. It's kinda long sorry. Please enjoy. DISCLAIMER: If you recognize it, I don't own it-KAT****

I sit on the edge of my lawn chair, nervous to be back in the wizarding world. After the Wizarding War I left this world behind, for good reason. I had gotten so

used to being in the muggle world that, even though I still remember many of the spells and could probably perform then perfectly now, three years later, that

being around magic just makes me fidgety. I lay my arm on the table and begin drumming my fingers on the smooth plastic.

.

A swirling breeze passes over me and I shiver, feeling my care-fully put up hair shift in a nervous-making way. I draw my arms around myself. Really, couldn't

Harry and Ginny have picked a better spot to wed? I mean sure, I understand that they first met at the Burrow and all, but it's England. In September. Then

again, I probably should have worn a sweater or something. Something more than this measly red cocktail dress. Actually, on the way out of my flat earlier I

almost grabbed a wrap, but it was a plain beige knit that clashed with the bright red of my dress. I slap my arm at my own stupidity. Soft music floats through

the air over everyone and the area immediately gets quiet. Oh I can't wait to see Ginny's dress, I bet it's simply spectacular. Although, knowing Ginny, it's

probably something simple but pretty, like her. Either way it's going to be wonderful.

.

Harry walks from the house, followed by each of his best men, in order, Ron, Charlie, and Bill. Ron looks like he's about to explode and I'll probably get loads of

mail later about how uncomfortable he was, but I can see the proud smile on his face. Charlie and Bill look somewhat awkward, but still dashing and Harry

looks quite comfortable in his and looks just brilliant and the only one with a white tuxedo. I beam at them and clap my hands together. Harry stands at the

alter and clasps his hands in front of them, staring at the floor and then up at the crowd, scanning the mass of people anxiously for his bride. I stifle a laugh, he

looks so silly and happy and nervous that it makes me want to laugh and cry at the same time. I catch his eyes and smile warmly. He just grins and runs a hand

through his hair. That's his move whenever he gets really nervous. Ron catches my eyes and smiles shyly, the tips of his ears turning a bright red. I smile gently

back. Not before long he's looking down at the ground again, staring at his shiny shoes.

.

He had his chance. I close my eyes against the sudden crashing of turmoil in my mind. Slowly I count to three and begin to organize my thoughts.

Compartmentalizing is what my dad calls it. Ron goes in a box. My feelings, both good and bad, about him go in another. I slowly open my eyes and clasp my

hands in my lap, looking lady-like and proper. Excitement suddenly tinges the taste of the air and I turn around in my seat. Ginny is standing at the end of the

long aisle, a white ribbon cutting through the sea of tables, and she looks absolutely stunning. The dress is something that reflects her, simple and pretty. It's

fitted around her torso and flows outward from a simple beaded design at her waist. I look at her for a moment before realizing that there's a thin veil shielding

her face. Her flaming red hair is also done simply, loose about her shoulders but a braided crown around her head, threaded through with white flowers. As she

passes my table I see that the back of her dress is laced up like a corset.

.

Remembering Harry, I glance upwards to see his reaction. He just stares and runs a hand through his hair, a pink blush on his cheeks. I place a hand over my

mouth to stifle my laugh. He looks fascinated and like he's just been stupefied. Ginny looks down at the floor in a pretty, flushed sort of way.

As awful as it sounds, I zone out at the point where they join hands. I don't even see the sparks anymore. Usually I people watch, but no one here seems very

interesting. Or at least interesting enough to peak my curiosity. Suddenly, the wedding part is over and people are dancing around. Thank merlin I can leave

now. Parties weren't ever my thing anyway. Sure I love clubbing, but that's completely different, usually I go home with someone. I look around as I stand up,

every girl is heading over to Ginny, who is standing on a chair with her back to the crowd. I'm pleasantly surprised to see this included as it's a muggle custom.

Harry must've told her about it. I sigh and walk towards them, my layered skirt flouncing against my knees, surely I can spare a few moments for such a simple

thing.

.

Ginny counts to seven, a magical number, and then tosses. The small bouquet flies through the air…and into my awaiting hands. My mouth drops open in shock.

I'm being clapped on the back by guys and Ginny has me in a gentle embrace.

.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so glad you're here, Maybe you'll be the next one to wed eh?" She chides playfully. I grin and pat her on the back.

"You look amazing Gin," I whisper into her ear, completely ignoring her comment. She pats me on the back and floats away, towards Harry. I see her whisper i

ntensely into his ear and I watch as his green eyes darken in lust. I laugh and walk away. They're going to have a fun honeymoon. I go back to my table and

sit. I can spare some more time here, it won't hurt. Ginny sits down on a chair and Harry carefully kneels in front of her, not wanting to get the knees of his

pants dirty. Ginny slowly lifts her leg and places it on Harry's shoulder, pulling up her dress to reveal a lacy garter encircling her thigh. I can basically see Harry's

eyes darken further, and he runs a hand through his hair. I smile, this is going to be entertaining. But Harry just quickly goes up, and I don't fail to notice how

he trails his hands along her leg, and teases the garter from her leg with his teeth. Immediately he threw it behind him, not even bothering to gather the guys

first.

.

I look over to see who caught it. And, it's none other than Draco Malfoy himself. My mouth drops open in shock because, traditionally, the one who catches the

garter must place it on the thigh of the one who caught the bouquet. And I'm not wearing much. Just a skimpy little cocktail dress.

His grey eyes find mine and a seductive smile creeps across my face, why not make this fun? His eyes darken just a shade and I can't help but notice what a

fantastic body he has. Everyone watches us and I wet my lips. His eyes darken further and he runs a hand through his hair. He slides his way through the

crowd and kneels in front of me, never breaking eye contact.

.

"Granger," He nods with, I can't help but noticing, some stiffness. I lean down and whisper in his ear, a curl of my hair hiding my lips. I gently bite down on his

ear and I hear the small gasp in response.

"You're about to slide your hands up my leg and the best you can come up with is Granger? Why, Mr. Malfoy, I hate to say that I'm disappointed in you," I

whisper slowly, pressing my lips to the little hollow right below his ear. Again, there's a soft, quick moan. This, is most definitely, going to be interesting. I lean

back in my chair and there's a wolf whistle as I lift my leg and lay it on his shoulder. I glance around the crowd and raise my eyebrows in playfulness. Ginny

catches my eyes in laughter and Harry looks on with a grin. Ron, however, looks blank. After what he did, he deserves this much at least. After breaking my

heart. Draco, instead of making this a quick and painless little thing, decides to turn it into a little show. He grins mischievously and his grey eyes spark in the

light, still darkened with lust. His lithe fingers play with the strap of my heels, circling around my ankle and trails little paths of fire up to my knee and back

down.

.

I raise an eyebrow, he seems to be enjoying himself. I smile wickedly and watch his eyes as he slides the lacy garter onto my ankle and up my calf, stopping at

my knee. There's a quick conflicted look in his eyes, but it's just a flash and then his darkened eyes light up with an idea. His hands linger on my knee and he

presses brief closed mouth kisses in a path from my ankle to my knee. My eyes widen and I gasp in shock. Quickly he stops and glances up at me. Everyone

wolf whistles loudly and there are some shouts of approval. My breath hitches for a moment at the hungry look in his eyes. Yet, he's in control. He'd be a

fantastic tease…I smile towards him, letting him know it's okay, that it was just a surprise.

.

Slowly, he slides the garter up my thigh, stopping midway. Once there he slides a finger under the lacy thing and stretches it up about four inches above my

thigh before letting it go to have it snap down again. I hiss, it stings, but in a strangely good way. I look at him and his eyes are full of fire. And from the way

his hand shakes, I can see he's barely containing it. I break from his hungry gaze and stare around at the crowd. There are open mouths and wide eyes, but I

grin wolfishly and someone wolf-whistles. Probably George. I find Harry and his eyes are open about three times their usual size, and his cheeks are much

redder than before, but he's grinning nonetheless. Ronald, on the other hand, is sporting bright red ears and is clenching his hands into fists. I shrug and turn

to Ginny, she's grinning mischievously and I know that half of her thoughts are about molesting Harry tonight instead of the show Draco just provided. She

shakes her head, causing a hair to fall loose around her face. Harry stares at it for a moment before brushing it behind her ear, love and lust in his eyes.

.

"Pictures!" Ginny cries excitedly and takes Harry's hand, dragging him towards the altar they were formerly standing on. The rest of the wedding party goes

back to, well, partying. They don't even pay us any attention.

.

"Hermione, Draco, get up here," She motions frantically with her hand. I go up, bouquet in hand, and stand beside Ginny, staring at the grass. There's a

significant amount of wetness in my panties that certainly wasn't there before. I feel his eyes on me and if it weren't for my bra, everyone would see how hot

and bothered he made me. Ginny nudges my side and I look up to the camera, smiling stupidly.

.

"Oh don't be so prude you guys," Harry grins. Ginny smiles and motions for Draco to show he caught the garter. How he plans to do that, I'm unsure. Draco

slowly walks over, his eyes connected with mine. Suddenly I'm aware how short the hemline of my cocktail dress really is, it barely reaches the bottom of the

garter. Draco kneels beside me, his blonde head coming to the top of my waist, and slides his hands up to wrap around my thigh. Cautious, I pull up the dress

just enough to show off the garter….and Draco's long hands wrapped around it.

.

"Okay everybody, smile!" The pippy photographer announces. I hold up the bouquet with one hand, and place my hand on the back of Draco's head with the

other. Three, two, one, flash. There, done. Now I can apparate, if I can even still do it properly, with Draco and we can finish what he started. I twist my fingers

into his hair for just a moment before letting go. He stands up and pulls me, surprised, into a hug. He crushes me against his chest, his hardness pressed into

my stomach. His lips are at my ear and I shiver, closing my eyes.

.

"Would you like to finish what was started?" He asks quickly and breathily. His teeth gently scrape my ear and I fight to moan. Merlin, that feels good….and i

ncreases the dampening of my lady parts. Inconspicuously, because I know Ron is watching us, I grind my hips into his. His head falls onto my shoulder and

there's a whispered swear.

.

"Your place or mine?" I ask quietly, digging my nails into his back. There's another whispered "fuck", and his hand tightens against the small of my back.

"Mine," He whispers, "I'm not sure I'm up to staying a night in muggle London," I feel him smirk against my shoulder. How the hell did he know where I was

staying?! I grind my hips into him again and I feel the smirk disappear, being replaced with a small gasp.

"One moment Draco," I murmur and tear myself from him. He groans softly at the loss of contact, but I'll be making up for that soon enough. I slip the bouquet

out of Draco's hand and walk over to Ginny and clear my throat to interrupt her and Harry from their bubble of intimacy.

"Ginny dear, would you be needing these back?" I ask, holding the bouquet in one hand and pulling up the hem of my dress to let her see the garter.

"Hm, keep the garter, I have a feeling you'll be having fun with that later, but I want my bouquet back," She grins. I raise an eyebrow threateningly. If she lets

slip that I left the wedding party with Draco Malfoy, a former death eater, then I will give her hell. But, it's Ginny, and I realize that our secret is safe. I smile and

hand over her bundle of flowers. Quickly, I turn around and walk back towards Draco, who is fidgeting slightly in his spot, turned away from the crowd and

toward the house. I must admit he's pretty brilliant at faking being interested in the décor of ivory ribbons and green bows, except for the subtle shifting of his

feet and the crease of his eyebrows. He runs a hand through his hair and suddenly I can't take it. I need him. Desperately.

****Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought! Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow...or before Friday...depends on how the week goes-KAT****


	2. Chapter 2

****Thank you so much to those who took the time to review! It means so much. Thank you to those who followed and favorited the story as well :) It means a ton. Anyway here's the second (and final!) chapter. Please enjoy-KAT****

I walk up behind Draco, so close that my chest nearly touches his back. I take a breath, trying to calm my racing heart. He turns around suddenly and traps me

in his arms, pulling me flush against him. I gasp and look up to watch him. He holds my gaze and reaches up, tapping his wand on the top of my head. I shiver

as what feels like cold water drizzling down my back. But it's over in a second and I look at my hand…..or where it should be. It's weird. I can feel it, but I can't

see it. A perfect disillusionment charm.

.

"I can't be seen going home with Harry Potter's best friend, now can I? We'd never get any peace," He murmurs and slides his hand through mine and twists

savagely on the spot, dragging me through a rubber tube, We land on the front steps of Malfoy Manor and I stumble forward into Draco, who slides his hands

around me and gives a steadying squeeze around my waist. I close my eyes against the rising nausea. It's been so long since I've apparated. Draco leans

down and nuzzles my neck, placing soft kisses on my bare shoulder.

.

"Mm, you okay?" He asks gently. I nod.

.

"It's just been awhile," I whisper. He nods and it's like I can feel him thinking, the gears whirring in his brain. His arms tighten around my waist and I open my

eyes to look up at him. He desires me, that much is clear. My breath catches and I tilt up on my toes, leaning further into him. In my mind's eye I can see myself

falling over on my face because of these heels. I resist the urge to scowl and instead push the image to the back of my mind, choosing to focus on the twitchy

hands on the small of my back.

.

I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair, marveling at how soft it is. Draco slides his hand down my side, pausing

momentarily at the curve of my waist before cupping my thigh, bringing my leg up to hook around his waist. I can feel him harden against me and I give a roll of

my hips. He growls softly and I pull him down to press my lips against his. I should be coy and tease him, but I don't think I could handle that myself. I may be

bright, but lust is lust, not even I can think my way out of that. He groans and his tongue darts out to taste, lightly tracing my bottom lip. Immediately I open to

him, an invitation he doesn't refuse. I moan and he slides his hands under me to pull me to him, yanking me from the ground. Draco slides a hand up my thigh

and fingers the garter. It's a teasing, light flutter against my skin, an aching mix between ticklish and devilish. He gently nibbles my bottom lip and I whimper.

.

"Draco," I sigh as his lips part from mine and begin kissing down my neck, sucking lightly on a spot below my jaw. It's very distracting. I can't even keep the

thought in my head.

.

"Mm, yes dear?" He questions softly against my skin, his teeth grazing the hypersensitive spot he's created. My fingers tighten in his hair.

.

"P-perhaps, we should take this inside," I murmur breathlessly. He hums thoughtfully, sending delicious vibrations through me. Little noises of pleasure escape.

Suddenly there's nothing but cold air against my heated skin and I gasp at the lack of contact. He's standing two feet from me, his arm extended in a gesture of

gentlemanliness. I slide my arm through his despite the spark that ignites when I touch him, breezing through flames of desire. My eyes meet his, unmasked

lust coursing through them. He opens the door and gently tugs me along. I can't help but stand in awe at the sheer size of it all. Draco pauses to let me absorb

it, fueling my inner know-it-all. I shift my stance, heels are the worst things ever, ever invented. I pull from Draco and lift my foot to undo the straps, kicking off

the heel by the door, doing the same to the other. When they're off I can't help my sigh of relief. Draco laughs, a genuine thing that has me smiling with him.

.

He steps closer and slips his hand in mine, pulling me roughly to him, his desire unforgotten. I press myself to him and his free hand slides behind my back,

fingers fluttering against the satin of the dress. There's a slight tug and I can feel the dress become loose as he pulls down the zipper. The skimpy cocktail

dress pools around my feet and I step out of it, kicking it to the side. I don't need one more thing to trip on after removing the first. Draco nudges his cheek

against mine, urging me to look up at him. Once my eyes meet his, he crushes his lips against mine, all urgency and fire. I slide my hands up his chest and back

down, stopping at his belt. Just touching the bulge in his pants, I ghost a finger down and back up. He groans into my lips and I press myself against him,

needing more contact. I slip the belt out of its cold, metal buckle and fling it behind him. My hands are in his pants, tugging at his boxers and dragging my nails

up his thigh. With a low growl, Draco pulls his lips from mine and begins his attack on my neck.

.

I slide my hands out of his pants and instead pull his shirt from them. Draco pulls a ribbon from my hair (I had actually forgotten it was there) and tosses it

aside, immediately tangling his fingers in the wild curls. He bites the hollow of my neck and draws a moan from me. His tongue immediately begins to soothe,

licking the spot insistently. It feels absolutely magnificent. He's brilliant. Draco slides his hand down my bare back and squeezes my lacy-panty-clad ass. Niftly, I

begin to slide the buttons from their holes in his shirt. There aren't many and it doesn't take long. When its open he shrugs it from his shoulders, letting it drop

to the floor.

.

Again I gasp as he pulls away from me, immediately missing his closeness. Cold air rushes against me and I shiver, half from the frigid air and half from the pure

hunger in Draco's look. I press my lips together in a pout. He swallows and I step closer, hovering near him without touching him. It's killing him I can see. He

merely slides a hand down my arm and entwines my fingers with his.

.

"It's just around the corner. Right in the hall," He whispers raggedly.

.

"Why are you telling me? Shouldn't you be leading the way?" I ask playfully, reaching between us and circling my thumb around his excitement. I smile as he

drops his head onto my shoulder, gently biting the skin there with a groan.

.

"Hermione," He begs softly. I nip his ear and begin whispering sweet nothings, pausing to kiss the delicious spot right below. Draco moans and rolls his hips

into me. I close my eyes and whisper my choice of swear words. He backs away and tugs me behind him. I follow him around a corner and down the hall. Draco

stops in front of a handsome pair of double doors and I smile wickedly. He reaches behind him and swings open the doors, nearly falling in. I laugh and walk

towards him. Draco swears and closes the doors once I'm inside.

.

I curl my toes, the hardwood floor cold against them. There are massive, arched windows, gothic in style, right behind the bed. Heavy drapes swing in front of

them and moonlight dances on the floor, giving the room an eerie blue glow. Bookshelves line the walls, from ceiling to floor, and are clutching almost as many

books as Dumbledore's private study. There's a squishy armchair, with patches in places, and a darkened fireplace. It's magnificent and completely Draco in

style.

.

My wonder-struck gazing is paused when Draco slides his arms around my waist, his lips on my neck. I gasp when his fingers slide into my panties, his

fingertips just on the other side of the lace.

.

"Are you done sight-seeing or would you care to continue?" He asks quietly, his voice rough and low. I sway against him for a moment, dancing to music only I

can hear. His low moans the only sound in the room.

.

"I think I'm done for now," I tease lightly, turning around and pressing my lips to his. Not a kiss, just a touch, but full of fire. His fingers dance across my waist

to my back, deftly unclasping my bra. He sighs as it falls to the floor. Cold air swirls around me and I shiver. Draco looks down at me and raises a blonde

eyebrow. I flick a hand towards the empty fireplace and moan as a fire blazes up from the previously cold coals. It's tempting to just bask in the warmth but

Draco is having none of that. He pulls me towards him and lifts me off my feet. I gasp in shock and he immediately tosses me onto the bed. I have half a second

to catch my breath before Draco is on me, his lips everywhere, leaving trails of goosebumps. The fire spreads a soft warmth through the room and I'm grateful

for it. It helps that he's pressed completely against me.

.

I let my fingers drift down and undo the button of his pants, pushing them halfway down his thighs. Suddenly the light weight of having him on top of me is

gone and he's standing at the foot of the bed. I whimper in protest. He shouldn't leave me, it's cold. I slide under the thick blankets and giggle as Draco curses,

apparently having minor issues with his pants. Then he's back, slipping under the blankets to lay right on top of me, his desire pressing into my thigh. His

boxers the only barrier between us. He pauses momentarily before crushing his lips to mine, hard enough to bruise. But I don't even register the pain. I moan

into him and he tweaks my nipple with his finger, sending sparks through me. His hand slides down to my hips and pushes my panties down my legs. I slide

them off and kick them off the end of the bed.

.

Draco delves a finger inside and his name slips from my lips. His thumb rubs my sensitive bundle of nerves and lights flicker behind my eyelids.

The sheets are cold and I snuggle closer into the warm body beside me. Draco mumbles in his sleep and his arm flops over me, pulling me against him. I giggle

and slide my cold feet between him. He groans in protest and attempts to slide away.

.

"Cold toes," Draco mumbles. I smile, he's very adorable when he's half asleep. I curl into him and start reading the titles of books, spindly words printed on

their cracked spines. I can just make the words out in the darkened room. Some are fairytales and others are on history. Biographies of various people lay

scattered in the mix. I always knew Draco was a bookworm, he spent nearly as much time in the library as I did back in Hogwarts. My eyes dance over

hundreds of titles, but I finally see one that pulls me from Draco's cozy embrace. I hear him grumble about something and I smile. He really is adorable. I wrap

my arms around my nude self in some attempt at warmth. Why in the world does he keep it this cold?

.

I flick my hand towards the fireplace, which has died down, and immediately flames leap up, licking the brick hearth. I sigh at the warmth and walk over to the

bookshelf, pulling at the title that had caught my gaze. I look over at the squishy armchair and it's tempting, but I can't just sit my bare ass on it. I grin

mischievously and look over at Draco, sprawled with one arm over his chest and the other behind his head. Really, he has enough blankets. I'm sure he can

spare one. I drop the book on the chair and walk over to the edge of the bed, deciding which blanket I should take from him. After a moment I slide the thick

comforter from on top of him, leaving him with a thick green afghan and two sheets. Draco doesn't even notice it, he just throws his arm off the bed and

mumbles randomness. I giggle softly and wrap the comforter around myself before moving back to the armchair. Picking up the book I snuggle in and get lost in

the words.

.

"The Hunchback of Notre Dame?" I hear Draco ask softly, a weak attempt at mockery. I'm not even a chapter in when he speaks. I hold up a finger, and finish

the sentence I was on. Finished with that, I close the book and stand up, setting the book behind me. I watch him for a moment, his eyes are still half shut

from sleep and his hair is mussed. My heart flips at the sight. He's very attractive and I can't help it. Hell, I might even let myself fall for him.

.

"Hey, you took my blanket," Draco pouts, scrunching his eyebrows in a way that has me smiling. He reminds me so much of a petulant child.

.

"Oh, would you like it back?" I ask teasingly, wrapping it tighter around myself for emphasis. Without waiting for his answer I walk to the bed and slide in

beside him. He pulls me close and buries his face in my hair. It's an intimate moment that's interrupted when Draco's stomach grumbles. He groans and I laugh.

I wonder what kind of food Draco Malfoy keeps in his pantry.

.

"Off to the kitchen," I whisper and kiss his exposed shoulder, unhidden by the blankets. I slide out of the bed once again and immediately begin searching for a

shirt. My underwear is easy enough to find and I slide that on, but the option of getting back into my slinky, uncomfortable dress is not as inviting. Hanging on

the bed-post is Ginny's lacy garter and I blush warmly at the thought of it.

.

"Top drawer on the left," Draco says softly. I throw a smile over my shoulder at him. In said drawer there are a number of his shirts, all button down, all way

too big. He should have fun with this. I take one out and shrug it on. It's not _that_ big, only coming down to mid-thigh and I have to roll up the sleeves to my

elbow but all in all it fits pretty nicely. I turn to Draco and strike a pose, hand on my hip. His grey eyes widen just a fraction, but he swallows it down and

smiles.

.

"You wear it better than I do," He grins. I smirk. Of course I do, boobs make everything better. Instead of waiting for him to get out of the bed, I throw open

the double doors and walk down the hall in search of the kitchen.

.

I've taken a left walked down a hallway when Draco catches up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

.

"Granger, how hard is it to find the kitchen?

****Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!-KAT****


End file.
